Open Up My Heart
by Velocity-Alondite95
Summary: Sometimes, I'll never understand how life turns out like this. But to be honest with you, I dont really care how, I'm happy it did! Tyson X Julia. Julia's P.O.V


Hello everybody, I was working on chapter four of "Uprising" When this upredictable idea popped into my head, a rather strange, but rather effective in a way that I could see this happening.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little one shot I've wrote.

* * *

><p>Julia's P.O.V<p>

There are many things in this life we may never be able to understand, but the greatest thing I ever have is from something I never understood.

Tyson Granger.

People say he's an idiot, a bit overconfidant (Let's be honest though, take the "Bit" off that sentence) and cares about food and beyblading too much to care about the world around him. I never understood how it happened, but I suddenly became somewhat attracted to him. Maybe it was that description of him, maybe it was because I thought there was more to this guy. A loving, caring individual who will help others out in their times of need.

We were never really friends to begin with, but we werent enemies. I started finding myself fighting the urge to go and knock on his door to see if he was in. Eventually, I gave in and knocked. Rei answered and I said I was looking for Tyson.

"Hold on a second, let me get him for you" Rei said with a polite smile, a very kind hearted young person that he was. Within a matter of seconds, Tyson appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey there Julia!" he said with the widest grin on his face, happy to see me. I don't know why, but that triggered off a huge blush on my face and I started to look away shyly. These emotions felt sort of alien to me, I had never fallen in love before. I'll be the first to admit, I'm relatively cold hearted sometimes, but rather relaxed when I'm not competitive.

"Do..you uh-uh-uh..." why was it so hard to talk to this boy! I mean, I think I really was learning how to be in love now. And it was making fun of me!

"Do you wanna hang out?" asked Tyson. What the? Was he reading my mind? I wanted to mentally slap myself in the face.

"Uh-uh, sure" I finally managed to say while smiling cutely. I had no idea what the hell was happening to me, suddenly I was becoming "Cute"

We went inside and sat down in his room. Rei had gone out just after I came in, Kai was somewhere else (And for the better, I dont want to find out" Max and Kenny were grabbing something to eat while Hilary was more focused on a mountain pile of homework. I guess being the coach for the BBA Revolutions had it's setbacks. Me and Tyson had been conversing for a while before he then turned to me and said.

"You know, I'm really glad you came round here" Say what? He was actually happy that I showed up? I mentally gave myself a high five for giving in to the urge to knock on his door.

"Really? Why is that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's always great to talk to someone else you know?" This was not the Tyson that everyone depicted, his voice was full of compassion, sweet and sincere. I had been waiting for someone to unlock my heart and finally, he is the one who has the key!

"Thanks Tyson" I said in a rather girlish voice that sounded none at all like mine. I then lunged forward and gave him a huge hug. To my suprise, he hugged me back! I have no idea what the change in me was, but I sure was liking it.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few weeks it became a regular routine, I would go over to his, we would hang out, talk alot, and when I left I gave him a hug. The hugs would get progressively longer and longer as the days went by, I loved them. They gave me a kind of warmth that I had never felt before, there was a spark between me and him, we were inseperable. Now I truly knew what it meant to be in love!<p>

Eventually, I managed to muster up enough courage to ask him out on a date. Now knowing me under normal circumstances, this would be a piece of cake, but this was love and I was only the student of it's game, not the master. I was honestly suprised that he agreed to it. We went to see a movie, I honestly can't remember what one it was. As the movie progressed, I felt myself getting closer and closer to Tyson. Before I even realised it, I was resting my head on his shoulder and I was holding his hand! I went bright red when I looked at Tyson, I was so happy we were the only two in there.

"I think I understand" smiled Tyson.

"What do you mean?" I had to ask him.

"You've been wanting to open up your heart to a special someone, that person who has the key to unlock your feelings. Is that me?"

"Tyson... It's you silly. You've unlocked my heart, I love you!" What the? Did I really just say that? Out loud as well? Oh dear I think I'll need a lie down after this. I had a sort of upset look on my face as Tyson had fell into a long silence.

"It's okay Julia, I love you too" he said softly to me, stroking my cheek. I just felt like screaming with glee as I threw myself into his arms as we shared a hug that lasted until the end of the film.

Sometimes, I'll never understand how life turns out like this. But to be honest with you, I dont really care how, I'm happy it did!

The end.

* * *

><p>I'm very happy with how this story turned out, i decided to go for change and decide not to have them kiss (A sequel perhaps?) Felt like ending with something different.<p>

That's all the time we now folks, catch you later!


End file.
